


【佐櫻】你依舊是你 (Side サスケ)

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】你依舊是你 (Side サスケ)

跟最想要共度一生的人結婚，那是一輩子最讓宇智波佐助得意開心的事。  
被最想要共度一生的人拋棄，那是最讓宇智波佐助萬萬想不到的錯愕。  
床上的男人睡眼惺忪的半睜開眼，他赤裸著，從那肌理分明的肌肉線條，可以知道男人常駐於健身房，健美的身材媲美模特兒，躺在凌亂床單上，可以想見昨晚的歡愛是多麼的酣暢淋漓，他摸索著身旁沒了溫度的空位，想找到昨晚一直擁在懷裡的溫暖，渾沌中這才想起來：啊，宇智波櫻出差去了。  
他搔著頭起了身，還沒完全回過神來，看著房間他敏銳的感覺到一些不對勁，但他還沒清醒過來的腦袋讓他沒法作多想，便起身下床，無視地上散落的衣服，逕直地走到浴室，但看到一旁的垃圾桶他一愣，裡頭是宇智波櫻昨晚穿過的洋裝及內衣褲，洋裝很合身，更襯得她身材玲瓏姣好，加上宇智波櫻酒後微醺的撫媚及主動，更讓自己昨晚慾火難耐的要了她幾次，宇智波佐助撿起那件洋裝端詳著。  
這洋裝完好，也沒很舊，雖然有些痕跡，但還是能穿，頂多就是昨晚歡愛時動作粗暴了點，有幾處地方綻了線，而他清楚自己的妻子不是浪費之人，宇智波佐助隱約覺得有些事情不對勁，但他沒細想，隨手就將那洋裝連同內衣褲，放進一旁的洗衣籃裡。  
他照著平常的速度清洗著自己，之後拿起一旁的浴袍穿，步出了浴室，來到更衣室他稍微停頓了一下，不太明白自己的這個動作，但直覺的感覺到不對，他認真地看著衣架上的每件衣服，一排的西裝，一排的西裝襯衫，還有一排的休閒服，清一色的男性款式，清一色的黑灰白色調，都是他的衣服。  
  
沒有宇智波櫻的。  
  
原本這裡之前會出現幾件女性的衣物，現在只有他的，宇智波佐助登時腦海裡警鈴大作，他迅速地拉開了其他抽屜，除了他的領帶、配件、貼身衣物外，原本該有的女性貼身衣物、配件通通都消失了。  
「......」他皺著眉，快速的走出了更衣室。  
看著熟悉的房間，至少是曾經熟悉的房間，他這才知道自己一早覺得的不對勁是怎麼回事，房間裡只有自己的氣息、自己的東西，完全沒有宇智波櫻的氣息，像極了她打一開始根本不曾存在一樣。  
宇智波佐助焦躁的揉亂自己的髮，突然他瞄到梳妝台前有個亮點吸引了自己的注意力，他走了過去，發現那亮點是當初他給宇智波櫻的婚戒，而壓在下頭的是張離婚協議書，宇智波櫻已經簽好了字，就等自己再簽上把這協議書交出去就是完全的離婚了，他捏緊了婚戒，然後抽起那表格憤怒的撕碎了它。  
宇智波佐助就是覺得這表格讓他非常不爽，上面的字跡更是讓他不爽到極點，他又快速地折回更衣室，順手抄起衣服就是往身上套，沒注意搭配，再套上外套他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度直接驅車前往機場。  
希望來得及攔到人。  
骨節分明的修長手指急躁的敲著方向盤，有點泛白的指節可以看得出他將方向盤握得死緊。  
連闖了幾個紅燈，到了機場，隨便在路旁停下車，他便風風火火的踏入機場大廳，正巧碰上了快要離開的佐井祭跟山中井野，山中井野一臉看到怪物的吃驚表情看著自己，而一旁的佐井祭則是稍微瞪大了眼下一秒又恢復平常的假笑。  
宇智波佐助來不及細想，推開佐井祭便是要往登機門的方向跑。  
「來不及了，醜女早就起飛了。」佐井祭的聲音不恬不淡的在他身後說著，然後就看到宇智波佐助來勢洶洶的折回，滿是戾氣的揪起自己衣領。  
意料之內的舉動。  
他直直地看進宇智波佐助那黝黑的眼裡，沒有一絲恐懼。  
  
「她去哪了？」  
「美國研習啊。」佐井祭揚起平常掛在臉上的假笑，說著當初跟宇智波櫻，不，是跟春野櫻串通好的台詞。  
「要多久？」  
「看她想待多久，畢竟她的醫術那麼高超，各方的人都很想要她。」他說的是事實，更何況他們現在待的醫院是千手家的醫院，春野櫻又是千手綱手的得意愛徒，只要她一句話，千手綱手一定會放手讓春野櫻去到任何她想去的地方。  
千手綱手不是那種非要把所有資源都據為己有的人，但她會更有效的將手上的資源做靈活的運用，並擴大能用的範圍，這是千手家的醫院之所以能在醫學界中地位難以撼動的原因，也是為什麼她會答應讓春野櫻離開的理由，雖然更多的是她希望自己的愛徒能開心快樂的過活。  
佐井祭看著自己每說一個字，宇智波佐助的臉色就越發難看。  
如果把宇智波佐助此刻的眼神比喻成是刀的話，自己早不知被砍死了多少萬次，那是會讓人恐懼的眼神。  
佐井祭雖然不害怕宇智波佐助，但還是被這氣勢壓得有點緊張，他流下了冷汗。  
「......」宇智波佐助瞇起眼打量著跟自己有些神似的佐井祭，而對方只是一直掛著那讓他很想揍的笑容看著自己。  
「可以放手了吧？佐助。」山中井野不大高興的看著宇智波佐助揪著自己男友的衣領。  
聞言，宇智波佐助這才鬆開手。  
悻悻的轉身離開，只見他拿出了手機，撥了號碼：  
「幫我訂明天飛美國的機票。」  
「欸？！可是經理......」  
「快訂，不然做好全公司加班的心理準備。」秘書還未把話說完，就被宇智波佐助截斷話語。  
原來高官權力可以這樣用的。  
宇智波佐助刷新了佐井祭對他的認知。  
「是！」  
經理今天是吃炸藥嗎？好可怕喔！但明天有個合作廠商會議經理必須出席啊！  
就算是隔著話筒，可憐的小秘書還是能感受到那排山倒海而來的恐怖低氣壓，只好照著宇智波佐助的指示上網訂隔天最早的班機。  
等等去找漩渦副理求救好了。  
事情開始變得有趣了。  
看著宇智波佐助暴躁的背影，佐井祭這麼想著。  
  
「美女，剛才的事別告訴醜女喔。」  
「為什麼？」山中井野不解地看著自己男友。  
「我們看就知道了。」佐井祭輕快的說道，順便將手搭在山中井野的肩上推著她離開。  
就說對醜女那麼勢在必得的人怎麼可能會理解春野櫻的決定，只是沒想到醜女居然是落跑啊。  
佐井祭興味盎然得揚起嘴角。  
在醜女不在的這段時間他是不會無聊的。  
而且要找人連個資料都沒跟他或山中井野要，就這樣直接走人也是蠻好笑的，看來宇智波佐助很慌啊。  
思及此，他的笑意更深了。  
  
在開車回家的路上，他腦海裡不斷的思索著從兩人結婚至今，到底是什麼環節出了差錯，他今天就得突然面對自己的妻子這樣不告而別。  
是因為結婚沒辦婚禮只登記？但那時問宇智波櫻意見，她只說簡單就好，所以也就只有登記而已，而她也沒表示任何不滿，雖然自己有想過要再補場婚禮。  
還是沒陪她過節嗎？宇智波櫻雖然喜歡節日但她也不強求自己一定要陪她過節，更何況她還忙到忘了自己的生日，而且生日那天，還是他硬把她從醫院裡頭抓出來去他訂好的餐廳，宇智波櫻才想起來那天是她自己生日。  
更甚者是沒跟她一起出去約會？在結婚初期自己的確是很忙，為了想要更快上手公司的一切，他馬不停蹄得不斷看著歷年來的資料報表，還有商品開發計畫以及歷年來的銷售業績，常常在公司待很晚，甚至也常把這些資料都帶回家繼續熬夜。  
可是宇智波櫻幫他煮的宵夜他一定會吃完，更何況她煮的飯菜非常合胃口，只是後面她忙著值班，能碰上彼此都有空的時間更是少得可憐。  
「嘁。」  
人最好明天給我好好等著。  
煩躁的啐了聲，宇智波佐助又踩下了油門。  
突然手機鈴聲響起，宇智波佐助瞄了眼來電顯示，看到是漩渦鳴人的來電後，他按下車上的藍芽通話：  
「說話。」  
「......」好可怕。  
漩渦鳴人心想。  
這一聽就是非常低氣壓的森冷氛圍，只是簡單的兩個字卻像是一把利劍一樣，直把人刺得發疼。  
「吊車尾...」宇智波佐助不大耐煩的喚著對方。  
「我剛聽說你叫秘書訂機票是怎麼回事？」漩渦鳴人硬著頭皮把話一口氣說完，而一旁的秘書聽到漩渦鳴人的話，更是瞪大了眼，淚眼汪汪的看著他。  
不帶這樣坑隊友的啊！這樣經理不就會把矛頭指向我嗎！  
估計秘書這廂是連辭職的心都有了。  
  
「跟你無關。」宇智波佐助冷冷的回應，直接結束了通話。  
「喂？喂？」漩渦鳴人錯愕得看著已被對方掛斷的通話。  
「不好意思啊⋯⋯」他尷尬的抓著頭對祕書乾笑。  
對方只是以心死的表情回應他。  
「鳴人，佐助沒跟你解釋嗎？」一直在一旁默不作聲的宇智波鼬這時說話了。  
「啊啊，還很強硬的掛我電話呢。」  
這是宇智波鼬第一次看到自己的弟弟這麼亂來，明天跟合作廠商的重要會議原本是要佐助出席，現在看來也只能由自己出席了，雖然他是不介意自己弟弟這難得的任性，但這會議畢竟重要，為免落人口實，還是得訓誡跟懲處才行。  
他斂下雙眸思考，臉上面無表情使人摸不著頭緒。  
「鳴人，你等等聯絡千手醫院，問看看小櫻最近的工作規劃，我記得有幾個你們的同學也在那工作吧？」  
宇智波鼬唯一能想到的線索，還是只有他那討人喜歡的弟媳，只有在面對春野櫻的事，宇智波佐助才會特別有反應，這是明眼人都看得出來的事實，但宇智波佐助就是死鴨子嘴硬不肯承認。  
「好的，沒問題。」鳴人立刻滑著通訊錄。  
「千尋，妳聯絡小櫻。」  
「咦？誰？」秘書一臉疑惑的看著下命令的宇智波鼬。  
「......」喂喂，現在是什麼狀況？居然不知道小櫻！？  
「......」宇智波鼬頓時覺得不妙，他雙手交叉疊在胸前：  
「...妳不知道你們經理夫人嗎？妳沒去過佐助家幫他拿過東西？」  
「經理結婚了？！他沒跟大家說啊，而且經理從不曾發生遺漏文件要我去他家幫他拿的情況，更何況經理到現在也還是老樣子的加班，然後很晚離開公司啊。」秘書一五一十的講著大家都知道的事實。  
但聽在兩個知情的人耳裡，這非常讓他們驚愕以及頭痛，鳴人更是發出挫敗的哀號。  
  
「搞什麼啊！佐助這傢伙！」  
虧佐助那傢伙當初還使計把先把小櫻吃乾抹淨再跟她結婚，自己事後聽了佐助的陳述他都想揍人了，結果居然是這樣？！  
「......」宇智波鼬抹著臉，表情陰暗，更是一句話也不想多說。  
「佐助怎麼了？」電話的那頭傳來佐井祭的聲音，如果仔細聽得話，可以聽得出來他看好戲的語調，但可惜漩渦鳴人現在一個頭兩個大，根本沒這多餘的心思聽他的弦外之音。  
「啊啊！祭，你知不知道小櫻最近的工作安排？」  
「知道啊！她今天出發去美國研習喔。」佐井祭好心情的回覆。  
既然只是研習有必要這樣大動肝火嗎？漩渦鳴人感到不解。  
就在他正想鬆一口氣時，佐井祭又開口補了驚人之語：  
「不過也很有可能不會回來喔。」  
「！！」  
「......」  
聽到這句話，兩人都臉色難看了，而原本就臉色難看的宇智波鼬則更是又蒙上一層冰霜，讓人不敢靠近。  
宇智波鼬拿過漩渦鳴人的手機，力持鎮定的問：  
「他們到底發生了什麼事？」  
「醜女...小櫻想離開佐助，所以她安排了這次的研習。」  
「「......」」  
  
「為什麼？他們不是好好的嗎？」鳴人激動得大聲嚷嚷著。  
「......」佐井祭陷入沉默，過了一會兒他接著說：  
「你覺得他們看起來像夫妻嗎？恐怕說情侶也很難讓人相信吧？」  
這是不爭的事實。  
就連身為宇智波佐助這麼親的好朋友，漩渦鳴人看著他們這樣比結婚前還更像外人的狀態，就曾問過宇智波佐助：  
「你明明就不喜歡小櫻，為什麼非要這樣把她硬綁在自己身邊？」他知道春野櫻一直喜歡宇智波佐助，也知道她曾夢想過當他的新娘，但自己真的感覺不出來現在的春野櫻是快樂的。  
「我沒有不喜歡她。」宇智波佐助眼也不抬的回應，手指依舊快速的敲打著鍵盤。  
「這麼說是愛她囉？什麼時候的事？」漩渦鳴人一臉得逞的奸笑，想挖掘更多八卦。  
畢竟能讓宇智波佐助有所行動，雖然很下作，但果然還是有把小櫻放在心上吧？  
「你該去工作了。」依舊是平淡的語氣。  
「真是，那你有跟小櫻說過你愛她嗎？」  
「......她知道的。」  
自己當時還抱持著懷疑，但後來不想惹佐助發飆，就乖乖的回去工作了。  
怎麼當下沒叫佐助一定要跟小櫻說清楚呢？  
現在仔細想想當時的對話，這才真的發現癥結點所在，但已經來不及了。  
漩渦鳴人現在不只想扁宇智波佐助，更想掐死自己。  
畢竟是他放任這隻大野狼去吃掉小紅帽的。  
  
「唉......」他大大的嘆了一口氣。  
「既然你都打來了，那我等等就把小櫻這次出差地的資料傳給你囉，再轉交給佐助吧。」佐井祭這才想起了這件事。  
「給我幹嘛？佐助不是知道嗎？」  
「他沒攔到醜女就又直接回去了，連資料都沒向我要呢。」很明顯的嘲諷語氣。  
「「......」」  
這個白癡。  
這是漩渦鳴人跟宇智波鼬兩人的共同心聲。  
「你幹嘛不自己給他？」  
「他沒向我要啊，我就沒義務必須要給，不是嗎？」佐井祭直白的說著，也表明了自己是站在春野櫻這邊的立場。  
「......好吧，我再跟他說，謝了。」漩渦鳴人正要掛上電話時，佐井祭又說：  
「有需要『其他』幫忙再找我吧。」雖說是站在春野櫻這邊，但他還是不忍看到春野櫻就這樣跟宇智波佐助錯過，他只能盡力了。  
「欸？」漩渦鳴人還沒反應過來，就先被對方掛斷了通話。  
「千尋，今天的事不准說出去，然後通知佐助，因為他這次的怠忽職守，我要加重他的成果目標，額外再多三成績效，還有他必須做三個月的掃除志工，不得有異議，書面公告我晚點就會指示人事公佈。」宇智波鼬果斷的下了命令。  
「是！」  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
回到宇智波大宅，這曾經跟宇智波櫻一起生活的家，宇智波佐助癱坐在沙發上，他難得的看著天花板發起呆來。  
手機的通知音效又再次響起，他滑開手機看著兩封信，一封是秘書寄來通知他宇智波鼬下的懲處，另一封則是漩渦鳴人轉寄給他的美國資料，宇智波櫻研習的排程。  
這麼說自己好像忘了要跟佐井祭要這資料的樣子。  
他認真的記下地點跟時段，就去準備行李，再一次來到更衣間他想起，其實更早前他有發現到不對，有問宇智波櫻為什麼她的東西那麼少，還記得那時候她有點支吾的回答說是衣服舊了，所以她捐出去了；而書則是說放醫院工作方便，現在回想起來，宇智波櫻當時的反應是心虛，為什麼自己會就這樣相信她而沒多加懷疑呢？  
他懊惱自己的愚蠢。  
沒關係，等到了美國，一切好談。  
當被最想共度一生的人完全排斥那是什麼樣的感覺，宇智波佐助會說那是最痛不欲生的事。  
一踏上美國的土地他連時差也不調，直接馬不停蹄得趕去宇智波櫻住宿的旅館，但當櫃台小姐柔聲的跟他說沒這名字的小姐在他們這邊訂過房間，他感到前所未有的錯愕以及憤怒，這比他隔天醒來看到那簽好字的離婚協議書還讓他忿忿難平，便又再直接殺去醫院，醫院的人則說是有邀請叫做櫻的日本醫生來參與他們這次的研習，但不叫宇智波櫻，是春野櫻，而其他的訊息醫院不願意再透露，便不耐煩的趕他離開。  
這到底怎麼回事？  
  
「......」他又快速的撥了國際電話給那一開始給資料的人，反正這會兒日本是白天，跟已經是大半夜的美國不同，雖然他一點也不介意打擾到人。  
「喂？」接起電話的來人應了聲，那不恬不淡的語調讓此刻的宇智波佐助覺得像被人用針刺一樣的挑著自己的神經。  
「......」宇智波佐助沒回應。  
但宇智波佐助清楚，這人一定知道所有事，畢竟這資料是他給的。  
「這麼說佐助現在人在美國，然後又找不到人了？」話語裡滿是尋開心的意味。佐井祭皮笑肉不笑的看著桌上的小孩塗鴉，邊用比平常更不加修飾，不對，連平常都沒在修飾的直白話語直戳著宇智波佐助。  
「你一定知道她在哪吧？」  
「是知道啊，這資料也是她交代給你們看的。」  
「......」  
不得不承認，這女人真的很有本事讓身邊的人都幫著她，更有本事的是她還可以在自己眼皮子底下幹這麼大的事。  
宇智波佐助聽到這答案，壓抑著自己欲暴發的怒火：  
「她還有說什麼？」  
他知道現在一定無法直接從佐井祭那裡得到自己想要的答案，那只能打長期抗戰跟對方迂迴了。  
「你還是先好好冷靜，回來工作吧，有機會再說。」  
「......」  
「佐助，愛的相反是什麼？」佐井祭突兀的丟了這問題給他。  
「......干我、」他聽得心裡打了個突，正要回嘴卻被對方搶道：  
「這是醜女離開前問的問題。」  
「......」  
「想通了再談，掰。」佐井祭毫不猶豫的掛斷電話。  
他長嘆了一口氣，看著窗外的藍天發呆，突然很想帶著孩子們拿著畫板出去寫生。  
  
「宇智波櫻，妳可真是會惹麻煩。」  
不過這樣也好，一直沒有改變的話，是會一直停滯不前的，既沒成長甚至讓目前情況更糟，這次宇智波櫻的離開是個機會。  
明眼人都知道這兩人是互相有意思，但宇智波櫻是因為長期被拒絕，也因此在面對宇智波佐助時是完全的沒自信；而宇智波佐助則是對自己太過自信又太傲嬌了，明明就是在意宇智波櫻，但就是不肯承認，還繼續用淡漠的方式與之相處，又覺得對方一定懂得自己的心思，這中二的症頭想是不會輕易改的。  
他揚起嘴角，又開始專心得推敲著小孩子的塗鴉，來探究這孩子受傷的內心世界。  
而這頭被掛通話的人則愣愣的看著手機發呆。  
  
愛的相反是什麼？恨？  
不對，這一定不是最正確的答案。  
回過神來，他快步的往飯店方向前進。  
宇智波佐助從沒想過要讓誰走進自己的心裡，但春野櫻是個例外，讓一向聰明、自恃冷靜如宇智波佐助這樣的人都無法理解自己為什麼。  
但自己不明白的事還有很多，就像他小時候是最討厭春野櫻的糾纏、肢體接觸，不管自己怎麼的說著她煩人，春野櫻還是會黏上來，讓他頭痛不已，當他高中時，得到機會出國讀書，他沒跟大夥說聲就這樣一聲不響的走了，雖然他定期會跟漩渦鳴人連絡，也或多或少的從他那邊知道一些春野櫻的近況，像是春野櫻決定要唸醫科；或是又有誰跟春野櫻告白被拒絕；還包含她突然把原本很喜愛的長髮剪了，只說是因為天氣太熱、想換造型很久了。  
不知怎的，當時聽到吊車尾轉述這件事時，他沒來由的皺起眉頭，而事後吊車尾也講那個時候自己的臉色非常恐怖難看，但宇智波佐助也沒再做多想，便草草的結束了那次的Skype視訊。  
而在國外唸書的這段期間，自己只有收到春野櫻例行給他祝賀生日以及恭賀新年的訊息，她不再多嘴多舌的講著喜歡自己或是她生活的大小事，而他亦不曾主動留訊息給對方。  
宇智波佐助煩躁的回到飯店房間，然後拿出筆電盡快得訂了最早起飛的班機，又點開了Facebook跟twitter，他連到宇智波櫻的帳號，發現她好久沒更新了，甚至拉到結婚登記的那天，她也只是更改了狀態，沒有任何的隻字片語，他看著宇智波櫻的帳號，看著上頭的照片、讀著她的所思所想，這才發現自己好像是外人一般，不曾在她生命裡留下過痕跡，就算看著照片他可以認得出那背景是宇智波大宅裡的客廳或是主臥室，但沒有一件事是跟他宇智波佐助有關的。  
  
明明現在正值夏季，美國的夏天還沒日本的夏天那樣得悶熱，而房間的空調溫度也沒開很低，但他覺得自己血液像被凍結了一樣，由內而外的渾身發冷。  
他這是徹底認了被宇智波櫻排拒的事實。  
  
愛的相反不是恨，是冷漠。  
  
後來宇智波佐助渾渾噩噩的回到日本，怎麼到家的沒印象了，只知道自己一踏進來就是不想待在這裡。  
「這房子有這麼大嗎？」看著偌大的天花板，他喃喃自語。  
突然理解為什麼宇智波櫻常待在醫院了，不只是因為真的忙，而是如果常常一個人在這房子裡，更顯得自己形單影隻。  
宇智波佐助看著手機，裡頭有他趁宇智波櫻不注意的時候拍下的一些照片，回想著一些他與她之間的回憶。  
還記得剛從國外學成歸國的時候，大家都來幫他接風洗塵，雖然不免責怪他當初的不告而別，卻也是笑笑沒認真計較，看著熟面孔一個接著一個的出現，但獨獨少了春野櫻，便跟漩渦鳴人問起，他只說小櫻忙著實習，最近很難抽出空來，可以到時候再另外約，畢竟他們三個是一起長大的。不過那天他最後還是有看到春野櫻，原來是醫院同事一起出來吃宵夜，剛好就選同間飯館，還正巧是隔壁的包廂，他能看見春野櫻當時眼底的驚訝，她不知所措的看著自己，似乎在思考著要說些什麼，可正要說時又開不了口，小嘴一張一合了老半天就是組織不出半個字來，最後是他先跟春野櫻打招呼，她微微一楞，然後揚起了一抹好看但對宇智波佐助來說很陌生的微笑：  
「佐助君，好久不見。」  
那是一種生疏和客套。  
他忍不住皺起眉來。  
  
而那時，春野櫻他們那包廂已經是喝到酒酣耳熟之際，已有不少人醉醺醺的走出來，其中有個男的明顯是喝得非常醉了，旁邊還有個只比他稍微清醒點的人在攙扶著，那男人一見春野櫻便搖搖晃晃的走了過來，然後伸手就是要摸春野櫻那酒後微紅的臉頰，而春野櫻還沒反應過來，自己就先一步的拉過春野櫻並扼住那男人的手腕，自己惡狠狠的瞪著那男的，見男人沒再進一步動作這才鬆開手。  
「謝、謝謝...」春野櫻木訥的跟自己道謝，鬼使神差的，他聽見自己說：「很晚了，我送妳回家吧。」  
春野櫻又是那抹陌生的笑：「不用麻煩了，我有開車。」  
「但妳有喝酒吧？」  
「...我可以找其他人幫我開車。」  
「妳那邊有沒喝酒的人？而且剛剛山中井野跟佐井祭已經離開，鳴人也醉得一蹋糊塗了。」  
「......」  
「我可以明天再載妳過來開車。」  
「那，謝謝佐助君了。」  
看得出來她的侷促不安，而一路上兩人更是默默無語，這反而讓宇智波佐助很不自在，他看得出來春野櫻出落得更漂亮了，俏麗的短髮很合她的臉型，更突顯她清麗的五官，以前平板的身材，現在也凹凸有致了，但性子似乎變安靜許多，只是不變的是那依舊靈動的碧色雙眸，再再的吸引他。  
「明天幾點去接妳？」  
「真的不用麻煩，我可以請井野或是佐井載我去，我們同家醫院工作，很方便的。」  
「......」  
她現在是習慣拒絕自己嗎？短短兩小時內就被拒絕了兩次。  
宇智波佐助沒好氣的心裡嘀咕。  
  
「我家到了，謝謝佐助君，佐助君也快回家休息吧。」  
「我說，我可以載妳去。」  
在春野櫻準備下車時，宇智波佐助一把攫住那纖細的皓腕，力道強勁卻沒弄疼她，但也無法輕易掙脫。  
這一刻自己的行動連自己也無法理解，但他不想這麼快就結束這次的短暫交集。  
「佐助君？」語調雖然輕柔，但宇智波佐助還是敏銳的捕捉到春野櫻微慍的情緒，而對方沒被自己抓住的另隻手，正緊握著拳，可以從那泛白的指節看得出她握得很用力，而春野櫻正試著想掙脫他的牽制。  
「幾點？」他不容置疑的詢問。  
「下午一點。」  
「到時候見。」  
他這才放開她，然後揚長而去。  
  
隔天他依照約定時間到醫院接她，遠遠的就看到她跟山中井野有說有笑的向他的方向走來。  
看著那笑容，他極輕的捲起嘴角。  
果然這樣溫暖的笑容才適合她。宇智波佐助這麼想著。  
而山中井野在看到自己後，就一臉促狹的推著春野櫻，看著春野櫻那被調侃而染上紅暈的臉頰，他有股衝動想捏捏那粉臉；但旁邊路過的病人或其他醫生以異性的眼光看著春野櫻時，他恨不得拿塊布將春野櫻罩起來不讓他們看。  
宇智波佐助被自己這想法嚇到了。  
連忙乾咳幾聲掩飾自己此刻的想法。  
「佐助君感冒了嗎？」聽到他咳嗽，春野櫻擔心的仰起小臉看著自己。  
看著在那耀眼的碧眸映著自己的倒影，他心跳漏了半拍，而那擦了唇蜜的唇瓣更是誘惑著他似的，讓他想吻下去，宇智波佐助不動聲色的後退了一步，拉開點距離。  
「不礙事。」他心虛的移開視線，雖然面無表情但卻紅了耳根，心裡已是波濤洶湧，可春野櫻只專注在注意宇智波佐助是否不適，而沒注意到那泛紅耳根所暗示的小心思。  
然後他自顧自的走進駕駛座繫上安全帶，也許是剛才跟山中井野聊過天，她放得比較開，這回春野櫻比較像以往記憶中的樣子，開心的講著今天實習時發生的趣事，聽著她邊說事情邊伴隨的笑聲，他喜歡她這樣的氛圍，這才是他認識的春野櫻。  
在抵達昨天的飯館時，看著春野櫻離開前那笑靨如花的燦笑，他決定了。  
───他想要這樣的她待在自己身邊，想要這樣的快樂長伴左右。  
  
宇智波佐助不是一見鍾情的人，也不相信所謂命中注定，但這就是一眼既定的篤定，說不清，道不明。  
再加上兩人熟識多年，他相信一定沒問題的。  
突然想到，吊車尾不是說要另外約？  
於是他在約好的那天讓自己喝得半醉，順便把吊車尾灌得差不多，順理成章得讓春野櫻送自己回家，再然後就是那晚春野櫻半推半就的讓自己吃乾抹淨，最後就是隔天早就安排好讓自己的哥哥跟吊車尾來家裡找自己，順利的讓他們發現兩人赤裸的睡在同張床上，想當然爾，他有確保沒讓春野櫻春光外洩，他還記得那天漩渦鳴人的懊悔哀號，直說自己不該貪杯多喝，而讓他這大野狼把人給吃了，而宇智波鼬則是偏頭思索了一會兒，然後挑著眉瞅著宇智波佐助，後來那天宇智波鼬私底下跟他說：「佐助，你學壞了。」  
自己的哥哥還是了解自己，很清楚知道他一定是早有預謀的。  
但現在他的幸福離他而去，更糟的是，自己還沒有辦法推測出宇智波櫻會去哪裡。  
如果換作是奈良鹿丸，他一定有辦法在最短時間內找到離家出走的手鞠，但手鞠不會離家出走，而奈良鹿丸只要別太鬆懈，讓手鞠因此甩他巴掌就好。  
在家休息了幾天調整好時差，以及消除連續搭兩趟班機所造成的疲憊，宇智波佐助就又回公司上班了，原本漩渦鳴人還想扁他一頓，但在看到略帶憔悴又顯得有點狼狽的宇智波佐助後，他下不了手了，只意思意思的痛揍他一拳後便去工作了，而當天整個經理室都瀰漫著低氣壓，沒人敢靠近一步，也沒人敢多看那被打腫還又有明顯瘀青的俊美側臉一眼，下班時，漩渦鳴人拎了幾罐啤酒和一些下酒菜，順便再帶上醫藥箱去宇智波佐助的辦公室找他。  
  
  
「現在滿意了嗎？」漩渦鳴人沒好氣的問，順便拿起藥抹宇智波佐助那微腫的臉，他揍的。  
「.......」宇智波佐助痛得皺起眉頭。  
「你居然可以把人搞不見。」漩渦鳴人順手撕開大片OK蹦的黏紙。  
「.......」  
「現在有什麼想法？」漩渦鳴人用力的把OK 繃貼在那被他揍的地方。  
而對方吃痛的嘶了聲，還瞪了他一眼。  
「.......沒有，也許是我太自信了。」  
「.......」這次換漩渦鳴人沈默了。  
「也許打一開始，所有一切都是錯的。」宇智波佐助怔怔的說道。  
「到底是什麼讓你喜歡小櫻的？明明之前就故意對她不聞不問的。」  
「.......不知道，只是看著她笑就這樣做了。」  
漩渦鳴人一臉無語的看著自己的好兄弟。  
「你有沒有發現，其實你從以前開始，只要是小櫻的事，你都會反應過度？」  
他一手拖著腮，無奈的看著宇智波佐助。  
「有嗎？」  
  
  
漩渦鳴人覺得自己原本已經歸隱的青筋又要重出江湖了。  
「別再傲嬌了，你承認吧你。」他口氣不悅的說著：  
「小時候小櫻受傷了，可能小櫻自己都還沒發現，你一定會先發現，然後邊唸她邊抓著她去擦藥；再後來小櫻開始喜歡你，雖然你嘴裡說著人家煩，但沒有排斥她的接觸，其他人就排斥得很；而且小櫻後面剪頭髮，你臉色難看的跟什麼一樣，這樣還跟我說不喜歡、不在意？再來，之前你出國唸書，你故意不跟她說，其實只是不想看到她哭吧？因為你知道她一定會說要跟；還有，她這次這樣離開，你連思考都沒有，就直接訂機票走人了，留下那會議給我和鼬你好意思？」漩渦鳴人還邊說邊扳起手指數給宇智波佐助看。  
「.......」我以前有這樣？  
宇智波佐助一臉狐疑的看著漩渦鳴人。  
「要我繼續說嗎？還有很多喔。」漩渦鳴人則是一臉眼神死的表情回看他。  
對方搖了搖頭，捂著臉低著頭不去看他。  
宇智波佐助感覺得到自己臉現在是熱的，難為情引起的。  
「承認是會死嗎你？」他頓時覺得自己這好兄弟情商真是低到一個極致，枉費老天生給了宇智波佐助那麼好的腦袋跟顏值。  
漩渦鳴人心裡腹誹著。  
「但我沒自信能挽回她。」  
「哇靠，那個跩個二五八萬的宇智波佐助居然跟我說沒自信？真是活見鬼了。」漩渦鳴人用浮誇的語調表示嗤之以鼻，順手拿了瓶啤酒。  
「.......」這傢伙到底是來這邊火上加油還是來幫我想辦法的？  
宇智波佐助微慍的瞇起雙眼。  
  
  
「不用對我發脾氣，先把鼬對你下的懲處都達標了再說。」他拉開啤酒拉環，頭一仰就是一大口。  
果然還是冰啤酒最棒了。  
「.......這是我辦公室。」  
「現在是下班時間。」  
「.......」  
「你就好好想想吧，我想祭也不想看到這種結果，他說歸說，但你『好好』開口還是會幫你的。」漩渦鳴人夾起雞肉丸就是往嘴裡塞，他口齒不清的說著。  
畢竟人家電話裡都那樣說了，就表示還是有些轉機的。  
「吃完東西再說話。」宇智波佐助不耐煩的說。  
「這家店東西好吃耶！以後可以常買。」他說著就又拿起一隻串燒往宇智波佐助的手裡塞。  
「真是.......」接過串燒，他也順手開了罐啤酒。  
以前是春野櫻追著宇智波佐助，那這回就換我追著宇智波櫻吧。  
他開始有一句沒一句的跟漩渦鳴人聊著，沒人注意到門外另個跟宇智波佐助相似的身影正倚著牆，聽著裡頭的動靜溫柔得笑著，一手插著口袋另一手裡還拎了一手啤酒，隨後他就將那一手啤酒放在虛掩的門邊就離開了。  
要懂得把握啊，我愚蠢的弟弟。  
  
  
後來他努力的用一年半以上的時間達成了宇智波鼬要求的成果目標，宇智波鼬也乾脆的給了他一個月的假，讓他自己安排什麼時候休，而佐井祭也表示可以提供宇智波櫻在英國的資料，但條件是必須聽他的指示行動。  
這讓宇智波佐助大大的在心裡吐了口老血，再聽到佐井祭說的話更是差點想揍人，他說：  
「當然聽我的啊，不然憑你的低情商你覺得可以追回醜女？」佐井祭講得之理所當然，而一旁的漩渦鳴人跟山中井野更是憋笑憋得快內傷，畢竟他們沒膽放聲笑出來，不然還不知道怎麼被宇智波佐助報復。  
宇智波佐助黑著臉瞪著佐井祭。  
「人又不是我逼走的。」還真是一箭中的，狠狠得讓宇智波佐助說不出話來。  
「.......」  
從那黑得不能再黑的陰鷙表情看得出來，宇智波佐助現在一定恨得牙癢癢的。  
「反正到時候再保持聯繫了，要出發的時候再跟我說。」佐井祭笑笑的向兩人擺了擺手，示意他們可以走人了，別擔誤他跟美女的下班約會，他還有正事要做。  
「.......鳴人，提醒我一定要找他算帳。」宇智波佐助在關上佐井祭的辦公室門時，陰惻惻的說道。  
「喔。」可是祭說的是事實啊！你就真的情商低啊！  
漩渦鳴人在心裡吶喊著，但表面上他仍故作嚴肅的虛應宇智波佐助。

───3月18日。

宇智波佐助滑著Twitter，看著佐井祭傳來的私訊。  
  
──你先拍一張機場大廳的照片，然後等我發文後，如果醜女有回應我，那看你是要說"來找幸福"、或是"來找愛情"或、"療傷"這類的句子，就連同照片一起發出去。  
from @sai1125  
  
──一定要嗎？  
from @sasuke  
  
──必須要，引不起醜女的注意你只是白費。  
from @sai1125  
  
「.......」  
宇智波佐助黑著臉看著手機螢幕上的私訊，有那麼一瞬間他想扔掉手機，直接去找宇智波櫻，但怕這樣被佐井祭偷打小報告自己就又功虧一簣。  
好，我忍。  
所以他左思右想，最後決定用"來找幸福"，比較折衷。  
寫愛情太不像自己，雖然幸福也沒多好，但比愛情兩個字不會來得讓自己不自在，至於療傷什麼的，根本已經不是他的人設了，而且對堂堂一米八二的宇智波佐助來說，一個男人講療傷就是一個字──慫。  
佐井祭又傳私訊：  
  
──這是她的住所地址。  
from @sai1125  
  
「.......」宇智波佐助默默點開佐井祭傳來的google map，然後招了輛Uber要司機載他到google map上的地址。  
估計宇智波佐助現在應該在前往宇智波櫻住所的路上，佐井祭又輸入訊息：  
  
──晚點如果看到人也別像個癡漢衝過去撲抱人家啊。  
from @sai1125  
  
看到這句宇智波佐助不只想扔手機了，連想殺人的慾望都有了。  
彷彿知道他此刻的想法似的，佐井祭又傳了句：  
  
──別忘了你有前科。  
from @sai1125  
  
──..........  
from @sasuke  
  
該來想想要怎麼在喜宴上整新郎了。  
宇智波佐助思忖著。  
在想到第一百零二招如何整佐井祭新郎倌的方法時，司機表示到達目的地了，他下了Uber，看著陌生又乾淨的街道，他難得的感到緊張。  
此時一抹熟悉的櫻色身影突然躍入他的視線範圍，他趕緊回過神來，緊緊盯著那身影看。  
宇智波櫻原本的短髮現在留長了，綁成高高的馬尾，隨著她每一次動作而左右搖晃著，他也注意到她原本沒什麼肌肉的腿，也因為她養成跑步的習慣，而長了些肌肉，較為緊實，不得不說那腿型比之前更好看，而臉上的笑容則是比他以往看過的任何笑容，都還來得明媚而有朝氣。  
他就這樣默默的站在原地滑手機等著宇智波櫻慢跑完。  
畢竟不必把自己搞得像跟蹤狂一樣跟在人家屁股後面。  
大約過了四十分鐘，宇智波櫻回到了住宅，應該是準備要上班了。  
之後就看她穿著白色的連身洋裝走出公寓。  
今天工作完有約會？  
  
宇智波佐助不悅的看著那離去的背影，他戴上外套的連衣帽便跟了上去。  
而在咖啡店裡宇智波櫻也不負自己期待的沒發現到他，於是他就這樣神不知鬼不覺的排在她身後，看著她多變的表情，他越覺得吃味。  
為什麼以前都沒看過宇智波櫻有這些表情？  
宇智波櫻拎起她的早餐袋連看都不看他一眼就往外走，於是宇智波佐助說：  
「我要一杯黑咖啡再搭配可頌，跟剛才那小姐一樣的。」  
他感覺到原本要離開的某人如他所願的停下了腳步，感受到她來回逡巡的目光，但沒多久又聽到宇智波櫻離開的腳步聲。  
宇智波佐助挑了個靠窗的座位，坐下來吃他的早餐，邊滑著手機的twitter，然後他就看到了佐井祭跟宇智波櫻兩人在互相傷害的Tweets。  
  
──該你發Tweets了，佐助。  
from @sai1125  
  
他無奈的嘆了口氣，照之前講好的把那Tweets發了出去，然後繼續吃著他的可頌，不加奶油，他知道依宇智波櫻那根本螞蟻的味覺，這東西一定甜膩。  
即使在國外唸書多年，但這種西式早餐還是不怎麼合自己胃口，雖然這裡的可頌好吃。  
沒過多久手機的提示又出來了，看著twitter的訊息通知，他刷新自己的twitter後差點沒吐血。  
這群混帳！  
而且帶頭幸災樂禍的還是自己的親哥哥！  
但他不想多費唇舌，只扔了句：  
  
──吵死了，你們閉嘴  
@sasuke  
  
在看到他發回覆後，佐井祭又傳來私訊：

 

──剩下的自己看著辦，記得一定要好好表白，我先忙了，掰。  
from @sai1125  
  
「.......」  
有沒有這麼坑隊友的？！  
宇智波佐助臉黑的看著暗下來的手機螢幕，握著手機握得死緊。  
腦袋裡瞬間閃過上萬種怎麼讓佐井祭死的方法。  
最後他吃完早餐，內心糾結了老半天，才視死如歸的踏進宇智波櫻工作的醫院裡，來到了外科診間，他攔了個護士，簡明扼要的跟對方說自己是宇智波櫻的丈夫，而護士則是將信將疑的看著他，就在這時他閃過一個惡作劇的念頭，只見宇智波佐助拿出手機，給她看裡頭少數的幾張合照，包含當初那張結婚登記影本，然後他說：  
「我們之前吵架了，她氣不過就離家出走了，還說除非我來追她，不然不跟我回家，能請你幫我找她嗎？我好不容易才從其他朋友那裡找到這地方。」  
他認真的看著護士，而那護士可能是被這訊息逗樂了，咯咯直笑：「沒問題，沒問題，沒想到春野醫生這麼孩子氣呢。」  
然後邊笑邊沿途跟經過的其他同事說，就這樣一傳十十傳百的，每個人都知道現在醫院裡有個尋妻千里的大帥哥，在等著自己離家出走的愛妻──春野櫻，跟他一起回家。  
宇智波佐助戴上了墨鏡及口罩，再配上那身高和他本來的冷冽氣勢，像極了電影或影集裡頭準備犯案的恐怖份子。  
  
沒多久他就看到那護士拉著春野櫻出來，看到她一臉像在看恐怖份子的表情看著自己，而護士則是又再八卦的看了他們一眼後，才一臉壞笑的回去自己的工作崗位上。  
「What the hell......」他聽到宇智波櫻的咒罵。  
之後就是她沒好氣的要自己跟著她走。  
跟著她來到了看診間，她口氣欠佳的跟自己解釋：  
「好了，身體哪裡不舒服？啊，我口氣很差請別介意，這不是針對你，因為我是被拖來門診的，當然會不爽。」  
他隔著墨鏡仔細的看著她，以前的宇智波櫻有這麼直接嗎？  
不過看到她依然健康的樣子，宇智波佐助還是偷偷得舒了口氣，但隨之而來的是他認知到宇智波櫻是有能力可以獨自出走生活的，還能把自己經營得比以前更好，他深刻體認到這點。  
難怪自己會選擇她，因為知道她除了深愛自己外，同時他也欣賞著她的獨立。  
宇智波佐助就這樣看著她良久，在腦海裡仔細的描繪她現在的輪廓。  
  
而宇智波櫻見他沒要說話的意思，還又被盯得很不自在，便說：  
「看來病人先生身體沒問題，那我就先走囉，先生應該還記得離開這裡的路吧？」  
他看著她纖細的身影離開辦公桌，在宇智波櫻手握到門把的時候，宇智波佐助開口了：  
「宇智波櫻，我沒說妳能走。」他知道自己現在的口吻還是霸道，但不這樣這女人絕對不會停下來。  
他看到宇智波櫻明顯僵住了身子，然後語氣冷淡的說：「不好意思我不姓宇智波，我是春野櫻。」  
便逃也似的離開看診間，宇智波佐助連忙摘下身上多餘的裝備，快步的跟了上去。  
但畢竟是宇智波櫻熟悉的地方，不一會兒工夫，宇智波佐助就把人跟丟了。  
「該死的。」宇智波佐助低聲咒罵，又折回去一開始的外科診間，他找到剛才那護士連忙問她宇智波櫻去了哪裡，對方跟他說是看到春野醫生往庭院的方向走去了，她大概比畫了一下方向，宇智波佐助就跑出去了，那護士則大喊：「把春野醫生追回來啊！還有別在醫院裡奔跑！」  
  
但宇智波佐助還是不管不顧的拔足狂奔。  
直跑到醫院的庭院，他才好不容易遠遠看到那櫻色的身影，更是不顧一切一路跟著她跑了過去。  
終於在跑到噴水池時，她停了下來，調整自己的呼吸，順手拿起一旁的石子往噴水池裡扔。  
「不跑了？」宇智波佐助微喘著氣，在她身後出現，但宇智波櫻依舊倔著性子不肯回頭看他。  
他輕嘆了口氣，走上前擁住那嬌小的身影。  
終於抱到這想念已久的人兒了。  
「放開我。」  
「不放。」  
「你來幹嘛？有病去看醫生，別放棄治療，我只負責動手術的。」  
宇智波佐助知道她的憤怒跟她故意的冷淡，但他不在意。  
當他決定追來的時候，就已經做好豁出去的心理準備了。  
「我的心病只有妳能醫。」  
「.......」  
  
「我的幸福也只有妳能給。」  
「櫻，回來吧。」噢！好吧，我就是在求她回來。  
「呵，憑什麼。」她譏諷的說著，但宇智波佐助只是將手臂收得更緊。  
「憑妳是宇智波櫻。」  
「就說了我不姓宇智波。」  
「我沒簽字。」  
「我姓春野不姓宇智波！」  
「我沒簽字，妳就依然是宇智波櫻。」  
「就說我是春野櫻！」  
這女人到底聽不聽得懂人話？  
「我說，我沒簽字。」他硬扳過宇智波櫻，讓她面對自己，他看著宇智波櫻睜大了眼，和她眼底閃過的一絲心疼，但這還是讓宇智波佐助捕捉到了。  
他趁勝追擊：「我沒簽字。」  
  
「咦？」宇智波櫻不敢置信的看著自己。  
我不簽字是那麼奇怪的事嗎？  
「我說，我沒簽字。」宇智波佐助定定的看著她。  
「但我不想再當宇智波櫻。」他看著她眼眶泛紅，但就是硬撐著不在自己面前流淚，宇智波佐助緊蹙著眉，感到難受，他一點也不想讓她哭的，所以當初他才想不告而別。  
「我知道。」  
聽到這句話，宇智波櫻開始掙扎，想掙脫宇智波佐助的擁抱，但任憑她怎麼打、怎麼槌，他依舊文風不動。  
「但我就想妳當宇智波櫻。」  
這是宇智波佐助的真心話，他就是只想要她。  
「我走不進你的心裡。」宇智波櫻低著頭悶聲說著，很明顯的不想看自己。  
「但我的心早在妳身上。」  
「騙人。」  
  
「有，我很喜歡妳的一切。」  
「......可是你一直沒反應，我根本不知道你到底怎麼想的。」宇智波櫻終於忍不住流下淚，然後又委屈的說：  
「你只是對我負責而已，所以才結婚不是嗎？」  
聽到這裡宇智波佐助皺起眉頭。  
他決定不管怎樣，他就都老實的說了，只要能挽留住她。  
「妳真以為那夜我喝醉了嗎？」  
「......」聞言，宇智波櫻抬起頭瞪大眼睛看著他，連淚都忘了流了。  
「虧妳還是學醫的，完全酒醉的人還能跟人發生關係？」宇智波佐助沒好氣的說道。  
「......」  
  
但這反而惹怒了宇智波櫻，她又憤怒的問：「你到底想怎樣？」  
「當我的宇智波櫻。」  
「我不要！憑什麼你說要就要？」  
「因為我愛妳！」他紅著耳根衝她吼道。  
「！！」宇智波櫻驚愕的看著自己。  
「我以為妳懂我，但我發現我也不懂妳。」  
「......」  
「我們重新再來過吧。」他靠在她耳邊說道，雙手緊緊的抱著她，生怕一鬆手宇智波櫻就又會消失不見。  
「我如果再接受，我會受不了再失去的打擊的。」她攛緊他的外套，死死的抓住不放。  
「我不會讓妳有機會再走的。」  
「......」  
「再給我們一次機會吧。」他知道自己在說這句話時，其實沒有很把握宇智波櫻會答應，但他還是想試。  
最後宇智波櫻點了點頭：  
「好。」宇智波佐助聽見她語帶哽咽的這麼回覆自己。  
她抬起自己的手回抱宇智波佐助，在他懷裡哭著，而宇智波佐助只是將她抱得更緊，並空出一隻手輕拍著她的頭。  
宇智波櫻的淚落得更兇了。  
  
──3月28日。  
  
「櫻，妳在做什麼？」宇智波佐助自她身後環抱著她。  
「在想我們明天可以去哪邊走走，你應該還沒去過愛丁堡或格拉斯哥吧？」  
他低頭看著正在用筆電瀏覽旅遊景點資料的宇智波櫻。  
「妳是不是又忘了今天是什麼日子？」  
宇智波櫻一臉疑惑的偏頭看著他，表示不解。  
就3月28不是？  
他無奈的說：  
「今天妳生日啊，宇智波櫻。」  
「對耶！」她笑顏逐開的看著宇智波佐助。  
這種情形到底要發生幾次？為什麼她就可以記我的生日記得那麼牢，但就是會忘了自己生日？  
「那我們來看看可以預約到哪邊一起吃個飯，然後看場電影？」  
他不置可否的點了點頭，然後執起她左手：  
「妳還忘了這個。」他將那當初留下的婚戒套上她的無名指。  
  
「咦？」  
「該回家了吧？宇智波太太。」  
他輕吻著她，而吻也由唇瓣漸漸的往下，最後他壓上了她。  
當宇智波櫻再睜開眼，已是正午，她看著身旁的宇智波佐助揚起了幸福的笑，她突然靈光一閃，抓著還在酣睡的宇智波佐助戴著婚戒的那隻手，與之交握，她拍了下來，也拿來宇智波佐助的手機，一起在twitter上發同張照片，  
她好心情的笑著。  
而一旁的佐助則是被她這點動靜弄醒了，他迷茫的看著宇智波櫻。  
「佐助君，我剛剛有拿你手機發Tweets喔。」  
「喔。」他看著她滑手機，腦袋也開始清醒過來。  
看著twitter上的回應，宇智波櫻笑了。  
「對了，佐助君後來是怎麼處理那張離婚協議書的？」宇智波櫻突然想到這件事。  
「撕了。」宇智波佐助臉色陰沉的回答。  
「我沒想到你居然跟佐井聯手。」宇智波櫻突然提到。  
「......」一聽到佐井祭的名字，宇智波佐助黑了臉，不大高興的看著她。  
提醒了我回去要想辦法找那傢伙算帳。  
「怎麼了？」她不解的問。  
「......沒事。」  
他將春野櫻一把拉了過來，抱在懷裡：  
「現在想想妳明天該帶我去哪逛。」  
「遵命。」她笑著回應他。  
幸好他們還有機會再重頭開始。


End file.
